


Greasy man and Rat

by Tostitowasnthere



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostitowasnthere/pseuds/Tostitowasnthere
Summary: Descpacito





	Greasy man and Rat

Dear Gregory you stinky rat,

Why is your greasy, stinky, ratty, stoopid, somehow majestic, beautiful, gorgeous, wig doing on my bathroom floor?   
How did you even forget about it, isn't your bald head cold, don't people look at you funny? are you too scared to come out of your house because you have no wig on right now? God, how is your wig this oily? have you been taking care of it or something? Does anybody else know about your bald head? are you actually bald? Why don't you reply to my texts or emails? why have you been avoiding me at school? why have you been talking to Craig, Please come back Gregory. Please stop ignoring me. Come back. 

Love, Stan

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH WOAH OH WOAHHH OH OH


End file.
